


Blond Guard Dog

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi returns from a mission to find an injured Iruka.(takes place during the first episode or so of the series)





	Blond Guard Dog

Kakashi was not amused. He came back from a mission only to find the village shinobi in an uproar. Kakashi went to the Hokage's office to find out what was going on. Naruto stole the scroll of seals and ran off. Iruka went after the blond and was injured by Mizuki, who orchestrated the whole thing.

“I am sending Anbu after Mizuki and the scroll. I would like you to go and escort Naruto and Iruka to my office,” the Hokage said.

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave the office.

“Mizuki must be brought in for questioning,” the Hokage added. 

Kakashi nodded again before disappearing. 

Kakashi found Naruto and Iruka quickly. He hopped off the tree he stopped on and landed a few feet away from them.  
Naruto turned to face him, placing himself between Kakashi and Iruka. The kid looked battered and bruised, but ready to defend Iruka anyways. Iruka was sitting on the ground, leaning carefully against a tree, he looked worse than Naruto. Kakashi wanted to rush to the teacher's side but stopped himself. 

“You okay, sensei?” Kakashi asked with a lazy drawl. 

“I’ll live,” Iruka replied shooting Kakashi a small smile. “It’s okay, Naruto.” 

“Are you sure, Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked eyeing Kakashi warily. 

“Yeah,” Iruka said. “Come help me up.” 

Naruto gave Kakashi one more look before turning back to Iruka. 

Kakashi leaned over the silver-haired man that was laying on the ground. 

“You must be Mizuki,” he said. 

The man groaned and opened his eyes. 

Kakashi smiled at the fear he saw in those eyes. 

“Oh good, you recognize me,” Kakashi said kneeling down. 

“Iruka’s defending that monster,” The man said. “He...”

Kakashi pressed a kunai to Mizuki’s throat and the other man froze. 

“My hand could slip at any time,” Kakashi whispered. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka called. 

Kakashi turned his head to look at Iruka.

“Just a minute,” he called over, smiling at the chunin. He turned back to Mizuki, the smile gone, not that anyone but Iruka would know. “The only monster he ever defended was you. You’re a traitor to the village and you betrayed people who trusted you. You’re lower than scum.” 

Mizuki opened his mouth. Kakashi punched him before he could speak, knocking him out. 

An Anbu dropped down as Kakashi stood up. 

“Kakashi-san,” she said. 

“I didn’t have time to wrap him up for you,” Kakashi said. 

She looked down at Mizuki and then back to Kakashi. 

“He was like that when I got here,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I...” 

“The Hokage asked you to escort Iruka-sensei and the boy to his office,” she said. 

“Yeah. That’s what I was doing,” Kakashi said giving her a lazy salute. 

He walked over to where Iruka was leaning on Naruto. 

“How bad is it?” Kakashi asked Iruka. 

“It’s not that bad,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi went to Iruka's back and examined the wound. It was deep but would heal. It needed medical attention, though. And walking would be painful. 

Kakashi returned to face Iruka. He leaned close and looked into Iruka’s eyes. 

“It is that bad,” he said. 

Iruka rolled his eyes. 

"Is Iruka-sensei gonna be okay?" Naruto asked in a small voice. 

"He'll be fine, but he shouldn't walk back," Kakashi said. 

"I can walk," Iruka said.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Iruka said with a loud sigh. 

Kakashi turned and lifted Iruka onto his back. 

"Come on, kid," Kakashi said to Naruto. 

Iruka fell asleep on the short walk back to the center of the village. 

Kakashi turned towards the hospital. 

"Weren't we supposed to go see the old man?" Naruto asked. 

"That can wait," Kakashi replied. “You can go ahead if you want.” 

“I want to stay with Iruka-sensei,” he said looking at Kakashi, defiance bright in his eyes. 

Kakashi couldn’t stop the smile from forming. 

“Well, come on then,” Kakashi said. 

 

Kakashi left Iruka in the care of the medi-nin and reported back to the Hokage. Kakashi wasn’t surprised when the man got up from his chair and walked to the hospital. 

Kakashi slipped away while Iruka and Naruto were being questioned. He went to Iruka’s apartment, where Kakashi spent most of his time when he was in the village. He took a quick shower and put on clean clothes. 

No one stopped Kakashi as he strolled through the hospital. He found the room where Iruka was easily enough and went inside. 

Iruka was laying on his stomach on a hospital bed. Naruto was curled up by his legs, on the side closest to the door, almost as if he was guarding the man while he slept. 

Kakashi walked silently to the other side of the bed and knelt down. Iruka was sleeping, his hair down and covering part of his face. Kakashi brushed some hair off his face. 

Iruka’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey,” he whispered when he saw Kakashi. 

“Hey,” Kakashi whispered back. “You have a little blond guard dog on your bed.” 

“Yeah. Umm... He didn’t want to go. Blames himself. People aren’t too happy about it, but the Hokage approved it so he gets to stay,” Iruka paused. “I should have done more for him. Then maybe he wouldn’t have believed Mizuki.”

“The whole village failed that boy. Don’t blame yourself... You’re the only one that cared for him.” 

“But...” 

“No arguing.”

They were both quiet for a moment. 

“Did... Is Mizuki...” Iruka began.

“He’s alive. I was forbidden to kill him.” 

“Are you pouting?” 

“Shinobi don’t pout,” Kakashi said. 

Iruka smiled at him. 

“He hurt you,” Kakashi said tucking some hair behind Iruka’s ear. 

“I am aware of that,” Iruka said. 

“We decided to keep this thing between us a secret because people could hurt you. I didn’t think I had to worry about people in the village hurting you.” 

“He didn’t hurt me because of you. He hurt me because I was in the way.” 

“He hurt you because you were protecting Naruto. Perhaps I’m not the only threat to your safety,” Kakashi said. 

“It’s only going to get worse,” Iruka said. “With Naruto, I mean. I’m not abandoning him.” 

“And he’ll make enemies. Just like me,” Kakashi said softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“For a simple teacher, you do not lead a safe life.” 

“I just have a soft spot for orphans that need hugs.” 

“I’m very glad you have that soft spot. I’m sure Naruto is as well,” Kakashi said before he gave Iruka a soft kiss. “You'll have to get him some ramen for kicking that asshole's ass.” 

“Nice word usage, genius,” Iruka said before yawning. 

“I’ve had a long day. And I thought I was going to get to go home and cuddle with the sexiest man in all of Konoha. But I find out he’s been in a fight and is injured.” 

“Mmm... Cuddles...” Iruka said taking Kakashi's hand in his own and tugging.

“I would stay, but I think he might bite,” Kakashi said motioning towards Naruto. Who let out a loud snore. 

“He might,” Iruka said with a small smile. “But, I think you could handle it.” 

“Love you,” Kakashi said before kissing Iruka’s forehead. 

“Love you,” Iruka said, his eyes already closed. 

Kakashi settled in on a chair beside Iruka’s bed, watching over the two sleeping people on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
